How is it love?
by WammyHouseWhore
Summary: As a child Gaara was raped by his Dad, he had to live with it four 4 years. Two years later Neji comes into his life and all is good untill he starts to get flashbacks. WARNING: RAPE INCEST AND YAOI! R
1. Chapter 1

How is it love?

……………………………………………………….

A/n: yeah if you don't like YAOI, INCEST, OR RAPE leave now!! You have been warned.

……………………………………………………….

Love. A word that Gaara never really seemed to grasp. Love. The word that didn't have one single definition. Love. A word that in Gaara's mind was one level below hate……

"I SAID ON YOUR KNEES!" The 4th Kazekage fiercely yelled while throwing 8 year old Gaara to floor. Gaara let out a small whimper and rubbed his neck with his right hand. When he got to his knees the Kazekage smiled.

"Good boy" He said and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

"Now suck" He said pointing to his erection. Gaara stared wide-eyed in terror at the Kazekage realizing what he wanted him to do. Gaara hesitated and remembered what put him in this position.

(_flashback)_

_Gaara had walked into the Kazekage office and looked at his dad._

"_Dad?" Gaara said in a small voice._

"_What do you wan't?" he rudely asked._

"_Why don't you love me?"_

"_I do"_

"_Well you don't show it" Gaara said making the Kazekage mad._

"_It's not what I show you, it's what you do for me" He said while doing a jutsu that disabled Gaara from using sand._

"_what?" Gaara asked scared, his dad never disabled his sand before._

"_Get on your knees and you'll see" he said an evil glint in his eye, as he took of Gaara's shirt._

"_n-no" Gaara said backing away, terror building with every step back. This enraged the Kazekage._

_(End flashback)_

"Gaara if you love me you will do as I say" the Kazekage said in a spine chilling whisper.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama" Gaara said feeling helpless without his sand. He leaned forward closing his mouth around the Kazekage's erect member. Gaara winced at the bitter taste of it.

"Good boy" The Kazekage moaned as Gaara's teeth slightly scraped the tip of his penis. Gaara could feel the Kazekage's nails digging into his shoulders, very painfully. Gaara let a little sob escape from his mouth sending vibrations through the Kazekage.

"God….more" he moaned digging his nails so hard into Gaara that the skin broke. The blood started to bead on the sides as the Kage pressed his nails in deeper. Gaara's eyes started to water and he removed his mouth.

"Please.. stop" Gaara begged as his shoulders started to throb. The Kage narrowed his eyes and grabbed the back of Gaara's and forced his mouth back onto the cock, gagging him for a moment. Gaara inwardly coughed and he held back vomit. He let his tongue roam over the tip, slide across the length, wanting the Kazekage to cum so he could be over with it. He pretended it wasn't happening but he still gave it his all. The hands on his shoulders started to shake.

"God...yes" The Kazekage came forcefully in Gaara's mouth. Gaara reluctantly swallowed the milky liquid. The kage bent down to where Gaara was kneeling.

"Remember you won't tell anyone because you love me right?"

"yes Kazekage-sama" Gaara whimpered.

"Good" He said and hurriedly walked out of the office. Gaara fell to his hands and threw up. He got up and walked to his room, he threw himself on his bed and cried himself to sleep. (A/N: yes he can sleep so I want no flames on it.)

………………………………………………………..

Kankuro had seen the whole thing between Gaara and his Kazekage. He was shocked and disgusted and _angry_ that someone would use Gaara-his brother- like that. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. He put his head in his hands and started to shake, the whole charade to much for his ten-year old self to handle. He sat like that for a few minuets when he felt a hand under his chin. It lifted his face up and his eyes meet the Kage's evil shallow ones.

"_Oh no"_ Kankuro thought, panic setting in.

"Don't worry my child" The Kazekage said planting a kiss on Kankuro's mouth, it lasting for 5 seconds.

"Keep quiet and this is as bad as it will get, do it for your Kazekage, yes?"

"Yes sir" it came out as a sob.

"Good now go, sleep my child needs rest" The Kage said Giving him one more peck on the lips before vanishing. Kankuro spat on the ground and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Tears started to form in his eyes with the sadness of knowing about the abuse and not being able to do anything about it. He yelled out in hatred and flung himself on his bed, dissolving into a fit of tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped in pure terror, just to meet the deep green of Temari's eyes.

"What's wrong" she asked.

"Nothing"

"Yes there is, tell me"

"I can't" he said in a whisper.

"Okay" she said not wanting to make things worse. She pulled him into a hug, not knowing but worrying anyways. Kankuro returned the embrace and his heart went out to Gaara who had no one.

"Thanks Temari"

"For what?"

"For being there" he said hugging her like she could get rid of the pain. He pulled away and said.

"You should go to sleep we have class tomorrow"

"K well night"

"Night" he said pulling himself under the covers fading to a restless sleep.


	2. My brother

** My Brother**

A/N: This chapter sux. AND THIS IS NOT INCEST JUST BROTHERLY LOVE!! FLAMES ARE GREATLY ACCEPTED!!

I DONT OWN NARUTO!!

...

Kankuro awoke with a jolt, he was shaking and crying, baeds of sweat had formed on his forehead. 3:30 AM the clock read. Kankuro sighed and got up out of his bed.

"_no use trying to sleep now" _He thought and started to head to the kitchen. He walked passed Gaara's room, the door slightly ajar so he peaked in. There was sand flying everywhere, crashing fiercely against the wall , knocking things over, ruining everything in the room- except Gaara.

"_oh no" _Kankuro ran into Gaara's room, the sand getting more out of control. Kankuro barely noticed the sands thrashing, he just had to get to Gaara.

"He's gonna get me!" Gaara said in his sleep, tears leaking out of his eyes and streaming down his pale face.

"N-no! stop!" Gaara sobbed

"Wake up!" Kankuro said nudging Gaara awake. Gaara's eyes flew open and they were bloodshot.

"Nii-san, he's gonna get me!" Gaara sobbing uncontrolably, curling up next to Kankuro.

"Who is Gaara?"

"HIM" Gaara weeped. Kankuro understood now and he pulled his brother into a hug.

"It's okay, he cant get you Gaara, he's leaving for a three month leave to konoha tommorow. He wont get you" Kankuro said reasuringly. Gaara looked up at Kankuro with eyes the size of saucers.

"Nii-san, how did you know?" Kankuro chuckled.

"Because I am all knowing Catman!" He said while putting his hand on his hip and looked up to the corner of the room in a heroic pose. Gaara let out a little giggle and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks nii-san" he said

"No problem thats what brothers are for"

"But why would you try to make me feel better"

"Because your my brother and I love you" Kankuro noticed that Gaara winced when he said love.

"So, are you okay?" Kankuro asked. Gaara nodded his head sleepily and let out a yawn. Kankuro stood up and pulled the blankets over Gaara, who smilled at him. He smililed back.

"Night Gaara" He said as he started to walk out of the room, the sand settled on the floor.

"Nii-san?"

"yeah Gaara?"

"Dont go. Stay here" Gaara whispered. Kankuro almost chocked at how innocent Gaara had seemed.

" Kay" He said walking back to the bed. Gaara scooted over to make more room. Kankuro laid down next to Gaara, who had snuggled up close to him. He put an arm over Gaara's waist and kissed his forehead.

"Night Gaara"

"Night, I love you" Gaara whispered. Kankuro wanted to ask if what he heard was true but Gaara had already drifted back off to sleep. He looked at Gaara and smiled.

"I love you to" And he to had soon fallen back asleep.

...

A/N: man that was fluffy. I told you it sucked.


	3. Unforgivable Present

**Unforgivable Present**

A/N: **WARNING: RAPE!! RAPE!! RAPE!! **THAT IS ALL. SORRY I RUSHED THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER I WAS BEING LAZY.OH AND SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!

DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO!! IF I DID GAARA WOULD HAVE KILLED UCHIHA (sasuke) BY NOW!!

AND THERE WOULD BE YAOI EVERY EPISODE!!

**COOKIES FOR:**

**XxXDALLASXxX**

**DarkeningSkye**

**Saphfire1**

**Akimi Kaede**

**Mewa**

**mmm.kai.mmm**

**Crimson**

**Chibichica710**

NOW ONTO THE STORY!!

...

Kankuro woke up, got dressed, and then woke up Gaara. He helped him choose an outfit and then they left to school. They would get back, do there homework, eat shower , then go to sleep. This is how it was for three months. It was their routine. But the routine ended on January 19, Gaara's birthday, and the day for the kazekage to return.

That day when Gaara got home the only thing acknowledging he had turned nine was the chocolate cake on the table. Gaara didn't get a party, he never has. He usually spent it in his room clutching his favorite bear to his chest thinking about what he's done wrong. He sat at the table and put his head in his arms.

"Happy fucking birthday to me." He said bitterly. Then he felt a large hand on his shoulder causing his spine to stiffen.

"_oh shit"_

"What's wrong my child? You dont like the cake I got you?" The Kazekage asked in a terrifying voice. Gaara slowly turned his head around and came face to face with the Kage, his heart pounding and his throat closing up.

"I went through all the trouble and you cant even say thank you? Ungrateful little brat." He scoffed.

"Oh well, that isn't the only thing your getting" The Kage hissed in his ear. Gaara's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as the Kazekage grabbed Gaara's arm so hard it left bruises. But the 4th didn't care about the marks he left, he knows the teachers wont care. He forcefully pulled Gaara out of the chair, smirking at the shock evident on Gaara's face when he realized that the sand was already disabled. The Kage led them to Gaara's bedroom.

He rudely pushed Gaara into the room almost making him fall.

"On the bed" The Kazekage ordered.

"W-why?" The Kage narrowed his eyes.

"Because it will be more comfortable that way." He spat. Gaara did as he was told not wanting to anger the 4th more. The Kage sat next to him unbuttoning his pants.

"What are y-" The Kage silenced him, roughly catching his lips in a kiss. Gaara's eyes widened and he pulled away.

"What? not having fun? Pity and to think i was going to be nice about it." The Kage almost whispered gently stroking Gaara's face.

"To bad" he snarled flipping Gaara over so he was on all fours. He yanked off both of their pants and boxers. He pulled off his own shirt, then got a kunai out of his pocket, using it to rip off Gaara's shirt. He touched the kunai to Gaara's shoulder slicing open the skin, blood gushing out. Gaara let out a pained cry and put his hand to his shoulder falling forwards.

"No-no" The Kage said as if talking to a toddler, and pulled Gaara back up to his original position. The Kazekage put his hand over Gaara's wound, Letting the thick blood coat his fingers. The throbbing pain making Gaara dizzy. Then the Kazekage pushed a blood coated finger into Gaara's entrance, Making his dizziness fade away into an unfamiliar feeling. The Kage pushed a second finger in and Gaara unwillingly moaned, his hips twitched, and he could feel the area between his legs growing hard and tight. The Kage made a scizzoring motion.

"Ah..!" Gaara yelped. Then the 4th added a third finger, stretching Gaara to such a degree that more fresh blood dripped from Gaara's behind soaking through the sheets .

"Ah! Stop!" Gaara pleaded, tears forming in his jade eyes spilling onto his face. amidst all the pain a faint feeling started to build in Gaara, a new feeling of pleasure . The Kage removed his fingers using the fresh blood to coat his length. Gaara sighed in relief thinking it was over. The Kage smiled venomously, and without warning thrust inside Gaara causing him to jerk forward, and painful burning sensation overcoming his behind.

"It hurts!!" Gaara cried, more tears forming in his eyes. The Kage smirked, pulled out a little, then thrusted in deeper. Harder.

"Ow!! Please stop!!"Gaara panted. The Kage paid no attention to Gaara's pleads and continued to thrust in farther. Gaara choked on his spit, coughing brutally. Then the Kazekage wrapped his hand around Gaara's smaller erection, pumping in time with the thrusts. Gaara let a gentle moan spill out of his mouth as the calloused fingers worked on him. His behind still hurt but the pleasure coming from the Kage's experienced hand sort of canceled out the pain, and gave him something to concentrate on.

"Oh god so tight" The Kage moaned, going slightly faster. sweat beaded on Gaara's forehead, plastering his crimson locks to his face. He let more moans roll out of his mouth, sobbing, and tears landing on his pillow. Pressure began to build inside his stomach, Gaara lasted only five seconds more then he reached his climax. Gaara's body was not yet capable to produce semen, so when to Kage came it was only his cum that dripped down Gaara's beautifully pale thighs. Gaara winced in pain as the Kage pulled out of him. Seconds after doing so Gaara collapsed onto his bed, throughly exhausted.

"Happy birthday...Gaara" The Kage said and smirked at Gaara's trembling body. The Kage gathered his clothes and left, leaving a shaking Gaara curled up on the bed.

...

A/N: Ack! as I re-read this I see how truly awful this chapter is!! But im gonna post in anyways cuz alot of people put this story on their story alert list and I dont wanna have them wait any longer. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone to much...I promise to do better next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

UHM...OKAY LOOK IM REALLY SORRY BUT IM NOT GONNA BE WRITING FOR A LONG TIME AND I KNOW PEOPLE AHVE BEEN WAITING AND IM SORRY BUT..I HAVE TO MUCH STUFF TO DO...

SO I AM GIVING ANYONE FAN OR OTHERWISE TO ADOPT ANY OF MY STORIES AND CHANGE THEM OR ADD TO THEM OR DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH THEM...JUST BE SURE TO SEND ME THE LINK CUZ EVEN THOUGH I AM GOING ON HAITUS (DID I SPELL IT RIGHT?) I WILL STILL SHOW SUPPORT!! ^_^ (HEHE)

OH AND I KNOW ITS AGAINST THE RULES TO DEDICATE A WHOLE CHAPTER TO A GOING AWAY THING BUT THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR STORY AND THE BEST WAY TO INFORM U GUYS ABOUT MY LEAVING...HAHA EVEN THOUGH NO ONE WILL CARE, I FELT U ALL (ALL WHO..?) SHOULD KNOW.

AND I KNOW THERE IS SOMEONE GOING "WELL IM GOING TO REPORT YOU FOR HAVING A CHAPTER LIKE THIS" FINE GO AHEAD I JUST ASK THIS U 1: DO IT ONCE PEOPLE HAVE READ IT DO IT NEAR FEBURARY-ISH

2: DONT GET MY ACCOUNT DELETED JUST THIS CHAPTER BCUZ I HAVE ALOT OF THINGS ON THIS ACCOUNT

KAY?

OH AND I KNOW THAT THE CAPS ARE HARD TO READ AND U THINK IM YELLING.. IM SORRY....AND IM NOT YELLING I JUST LIKE CAPS....CAPS LOCK.. IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE ROCK LEE..HEHE..

I FEEL LIKE THIS SHOULD BE LONGER CUZ I FEEL LIKE IM LETTING PEOPLE DOWN BY MAKING A NEW CHAPTER AND MAKING THEM THINK THAT ITS AN ACTUALL CHAPTER WHEN ITS NOT...IM REALLY SORRY...I TRULY AM BUT...I HONESTLY HAVE NO TIME..AND IM GROUNDER FOREVER...AND I KNOW IT SEAMS LIKE IM MAKING EXCUSES BUT IM BEING HONEST...IM ALSO LAZY AND I NO LONGER THINK MY WRITING IS ANY GOOD SOO...YEAH...BYE...?

I DONT WANNA SAY BYE IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE IM LEAVING FOREVER...IM NOT LEAVING FOREVER....JUST A _REALLY _LONG TIME...REALLY REALLY LONG....OKAY WELL....HOLD ON I CANT DO IT IMA SPEAK TO U GUYS MORE...(I CAN BET NO ONE IS READING THIS...IF U ARE TELL ME)...

I HAVE BECOME ADDICTED TO PANIC! AT THE DISCO...IN FACT IM LISTENING TO THE MUSIC RITE NOW....MY FAVORITE SONG IS 9 IN THE AFTERNOON... OKAY WHO AGREES WITH ME THAT THE NAME WAS BETTER WITH THE ! ?

IM SORRY I HAVE TO GO NOW....IM GOING TO MISS EVERYONE!!!!

HAHA KAY BYE.

- YOURS TRULY......ADRIANA GARCIA.......OF THE DESERT (OR IS IT DESSERT?)..HAHA I HAVE NO IDEA.... IM SORRY IM LEAVING NOW HAHA OKAY.....BYE . T_T ^_^

- OOBI...

IM SORRY IM GOING ON AND ON....

HAHA

OKAY BYE EVERYONE.....

HAHA......sand coffin

KEHEHE....IM SORRY...I LOVE YOU ALL...OOBI DOES TO GAARA,,,,EHH NOT SO MUCH......

= '_' = HAHA CAT....

IM LEAVING *WALKS AWAY WITH HEAD DOWN*

*HEAD POPS BACK IN* UUUHHHHMNMMMM.....

**_BYE!!!! _**

HAHA *FALLS WHILE WALKING AWAY*

OOPS....*BLUSH*

ALRIGHT IM SORRY IM LEAVING NOW BYE EVERYONE

- ADRIANA GARCIA OF THE DESERT (U ALL KNOW THE WHOLE DESERT DESSERT DEAL SO IM NOT GONNA SAY IT AGAIN)...

KAY BYE

OH 1 MORE THING I HOPE THIS WAS AT LEAST A FUNNY (IF NOT ANNOYING) GOING AWAY NOTE...HAHA

....BYE.....BYE......BYE....BYE.....BYE... ....BYE.....BYE......BYE....BYE.....BYE... ....BYE.....BYE......BYE....BYE.....BYE...


	5. IM BAAAACK

HENH...HIHI EVERYONE...UHHM...IVE DECIDED TO QUIT BEING SUCH A LAZY ASS.

HOW WOULD YOU GUYS FEEL IF A ACTUALLY CONTINUED THIS FIC?

OH IM LOOKING FOR A NARUTO BETA BTW...SO IF ANY ONE IS INTERESTED IN EDITING THIS FIC...


End file.
